


Oh Baby

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Day 19, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, cgl, ddlb, kinda a lil fluffy in places?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Spot fails to keep a secret. Luckily, Henry doesn't mind.





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags, a little bit of unintentional violence (like a sentence)

****The cooking lessons (or, as Spot called them, adulting lessons) had been going really well. Spot had a handle on knife skills and cooking temperatures, and he had made a full dinner with minimal help. Henry had expected to eat with Spot, make pleasant (albeit awkward, as he kind of did have a crush on Spot) conversation, and then go home.

He had not expected to end up between Spot’s legs.

“Ah, Henry, fuck!” Spot cried, pushing his head down as Henry licked at his cock. He tangled his fingers in Henry’s hair, pulling hard. “Yeah, you’re so good-”

Henry mouthed at his cock. He was running out of breath, but it didn’t matter when Spot was desperately trying not to mewl with pleasure. He pushed Spot’s thighs apart a little more, and Spot shuddered.

“Daddy!” he moaned, bucking his hips up. Henry took him in his throat, and Spot suddenly went still. Henry pulled back. Did he not like-

Without warning, Spot shoved Henry away. As he hit the floor, Henry heard Spot sprint out of the room and lock himself in the bathroom. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. “Spot?” he called.

There was no answer. Henry knocked tentatively on the bathroom door. Still no answer. “Are you alright?”

“I’m alive,” Spot answered shortly. “You can go if you want.”

“I don’t want to go. You’re acting really weird, and I’m worried about you,” Henry said through the door.

There was a pause. “You didn’t hear what I said, then?” Spot said, sounding deeply relieved.

“You mean when you called me daddy?”

There was another pause. “_Shit_,” Spot said. 

“Look, it’s not that big a deal. We can stop, but I’m not gonna bite your dick off if you want to keep going,” Henry shrugged. 

A third, longer pause, then Spot unlocked the door, head bowed and eyes steely. “You shall never speak of this to anyone,” he announced. 

“I shall not,” Henry confirmed. “So, do you want to keep going?”

“Do _you_ want to?” Spot said, obviously surprised. 

Henry shrugged. “Sure, I’m down to be called daddy.” Spot snorted.

“Okay, but you’ve got a lot to learn.” He led a very confused Henry back into the bedroom, closing the door and sitting back on the bed. “I want you to fuck me, Henry.”

“Okay,” Henry said, blushing. Spot pulled off his shirt and spread his legs demandingly. Henry grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom and stood between Spot’s legs. Spot looked up at him in a self-satisfied way as he prepped Spot. 

“Hurry up, daddy,” he pouted, and Henry would be lying if he said it wasn’t kinda hot. Henry pulled off his pants and stroked himself a few times before pushing carefully into Spot. Almost immediately, Spot grabbed his shirt collar and yanked. “Harder,” he whined. “I’m not fragile!”

Henry obliged, pounding into Spot as hard as he could. Spot grabbed his hair, yanking in time with his thrusts. “Daddy,” he moaned, legs spreading wider. Henry yielded to the demanding touch, fucking Spot to completion. 

Spot's loud, high pitched moans were too much, and Henry came too. He bent over Spot, panting from the unexpected workout. He managed to pull out and clean them both up before collapsing on the bed next to Spot.

“Daddy?” Spot asked, much softer and more hesitant. 

“Yeah?” Henry asked, blinking at him.

“Can I have a hug?” Spot sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes. 

“Sure,” Henry said, and Spot crawled against him and snuggled up. He looked weirdly small, even though Henry wouldn’t dare say it out loud. “You don’t think I’m weak, right?”

“Nope,” Henry said. “Not in the slightest. You’re my tough boy.” With that reassurance, Spot promptly fell asleep. Damn, Henry thought. Maybe he had been a little too rough. Then again, Spot had liked it. Henry made a mental note to make them breakfast the next day and let himself drift off as well. 


End file.
